Shinobi Devil Hunters
by Shadowlight0982
Summary: In a now militant age of shinobi they now have all have a new threat to worry about: demons. Many have been dragged into Limbo yet some never come out or demons would claw from their realm and attack. Within Konoha lies a few shinobi who will become the turning point in this human/demon war. -Contains DMC story with elements of Devil May Cry (original 3 games) and other things.


**Hello everyone and this is another new story; just like with Persona 4 this is a co-write that I am doing with ****Wolfpackersson09. This story can also be found on this page for those that want to see his style of writing but both will be technically the same thing.**

** Before questions are asked this is a DMC crossover with many elements from the original Devil May Cry and other elements within them. See how many you can catch by the end of this story. In my opinion, DMC is a good game and it does all right for a remake (let's be honest if Ninja Theory wanted to butcher Devil May Cry they could have done worse and I'll be honest and say I didn't like DMC when I saw the trailer for it but when I played it the game grew on me and I had fun). So let all Devil May Cry/DMC arguments be left at the door, this is a story and it's up to the author (in this case authors).**

** So sit back and enjoy the story and we'll see how the story unfolds. So let's just get this fic rolling.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demonic/Angelic Speech"**

'**Demonic/Angelic thought'**

**(Signal)**

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato, one of the five great ninja villages, was a peaceful place to live; while not entirely peaceful, but where is in the Elemental Nations was there a truly peaceful shinobi village? It was much more peaceful then people might think, but it was still a militant ninja village. Due to certain 'outbreaks' all the shinobi villages had increased their defenses and in doing so increased military control in the village. Konoha's giant gate and walls were closed off and every visitor was checked before entering or leaving. Even shinobi standards have changed, Genin and low level Chuunin are not permitted to leave Konoha and those that can usually are in large groups with Jounin or higher. The standards may have changed but the village still thrives and everyone continues with their lives.

In one of Konoha's many apartments was a blonde haired young man getting ready for the day. The newly made Genin had passed his graduation exam and had his team passed by their Jounin sensei; today would mark their first official meeting even if the team wouldn't be taking mission outside of Konoha's walls. As he continued his routine in the bathroom he could hear the roar of his TV in the living room which now had changed to a frequently seen viral video. The young man couldn't see the screen, but he knew who was speaking. A man wore a black coat with white fur along the color and the cuffs, black fingerless gloves, dark blue pants with black leather shoes. On his face was his signature, a silver mask with a deranged toothy grin across it.

"The Order knows about you…demons. You force us to eat and drink your foods, make us watch your media, but we know better. You WILL be exposed to the world." The spokesman distorted voice said.

'Great, I left the TV on again' the blonde haired boy sighed while brushing his teeth. The channel that was playing now was called the Raptor News Network. The RNN was a channel in Hi no Kuni that displayed general news to all those who lived there, but one thing the channel had that the blonde could live without was the obnoxious news reporter in charge. Speaking of the devil, the reporter was now on screen with a miniature version of the footage that just played.

"What you have just now seen citizens was the famous Masked Lunatic claiming to represent a group known as 'The Order.' That same group has also taken responsibility for a number of serious attacks in our own capital city Suzaku." The reporter paused to let that news set in. "Now if you ask me, to attack your own country's capital makes you not only crazy, but a terrorist; while not much knowledge of the organization exists we know that…"

The boy silently thanked whatever deity was listening for ending the foolish man's rant but then looked out his bathroom to see who exactly turned off his television. As he had recently woken up he never noticed the girl who walked into his apartment; the girl was his age and had long pink hair. He noted that she was looking at the now off TV with disgust.

"I didn't know you were one to watch such trash Naruto, but then again it is a healthy change to what I usually find you doing." She said with a silent giggle as she rested on one of the blonde's couches. "Though seriously, watching that stupid news channel? You know that it's mostly for civilians and rarely has something good to say about us shinobi." The girl commented on as she waited for her friend to finish his routine.

The boy finished brushing his teeth and spat into the sink before joining the girl. "You know Sakura most people would at least knock on the door even if it was unlocked; who knows what I would had looked like." The now named Naruto joked back with his teammate.

"There's not much that you have that I haven't seen Naruto-kun, though there still is one thing you have yet to show me." Sakura said with a grin as she now changed from looking at the off TV to watching Naruto finished dressing.

"Ha ha; so what are you here anyway Sakura? Shouldn't you be waiting at the bridge with Sasuke-teme as usual?" Naruto asked checking himself in the mirror one last time and then walked out while grabbing an orange jacket that was hanging on the door.

"We both got bored waiting for Kakashi-sensei since he's going to be late like last time. I couldn't really stand being alone with the Kage of Arrogance so I left to come and get you. At least if we were both there we could past the time better than sitting in silence with Sasuke." Sakura explained. "It was also that or let Sasuke come find you and you both would had spent time arguing than coming to the training field." She added, Naruto had started to open his mouth, but she placed a finger on it and stopped him from trying to say anything. "I'm right and you know it. Now enough pillow talk; get dressed and get to the bridge, or do I need to do it myself?"

"That was already on my mind, can't leave a lady waiting." Naruto said as he went to finish putting on the rest of his outfit. A few minutes later; Naruto was dressed in something that Sakura had not seen yet. It was good that they had passed Kakashi's test, even if it was close and since it was the first official team meeting, Naruto had decided to wear a different outfit.

It was something he was saving until he became a ninja, and because he thought it'd look cool to wear. "You do clean up nice." Sakura whistled a bit, noting the boy's new clothes. The outfit consisted of black jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, and an orange duster with a crimson spiral on the back. His headband was tied around his forehead, and placed on his back a single weapon: a light blue claymore. It was unusual as such swords were uncommon for shinobi to have, and the closest things matching that blade were the Zanbatou. Even more unusual; was that the sword seemed to glow with an inner light of its own.

"I thought we didn't have time for pillow talk," Naruto joked with her after securing his weapon: Arashi. He had the sword for a long time after it was given to him by the Third Hokage saying it was a weapon from his family, that was his by right. The blonde looked at the clock and saw that they still had time before their tardy sensei even arrives at the Training Field. "Well we might as well go and not keep Emo-teme waiting." The blonde said to the pink haired girl.

Sakura sighed, "If you say so…though I'm still taking my time since we'll probably still make it there before Kakashi-sensei." Naruto agreed with the girl's words and the two shinobi walked out of the apartment and after Naruto locked his door they continued along the path to the training fields, as they walked the heard more news from the TV's displayed around the village. All of them playing the Raptor News Network and some even had some civilians stop and look at the news.

"More and more damage has been found around the capital of Hi no Kuni, Suzaku, which all were caused by the mysterious 'Order.' Well for those of you watching outside Suzaku, do not fear…the samurai and guardian shinobi should more than enough to handle this underground rebellion. The head of Suzaku is even proposing that they request that we hire shinobi from Konohagakure to help this threat. Well if some of our tax dollars are going to go to that village we might as well make them useful in this time of crisis." The reporter, an old balding civilian, continued his rant about the trouble in the capital.

"Seriously, can't we walk down the street without hearing anything either Suzaku or about The Order?" Sakura rhetorically asked. "If it's not Order propaganda it's that same cocky reporter saying demons this and Order that. And what's this talk about Konoha being useful; we got our own demons to worry about." The pink haired kunoichi said in slight anger.

"Speaking of demons, think we may get an early mission out of the wall?" Naruto asked his friend and teammate. "I get that we're only Genin but shouldn't every shinobi on duty be demon hunting? What good if protecting Genin if they don't know what they're being protected from?"

Sakura placed a finger under her chin before she answered, "Not all Genin know about demons and the only reason we know was because we've been dragged into Limbo." The kunoichi informed him. As if summoned by her words; suddenly, the sky started to turn crimson, and the buildings and streets started to appear damaged. A black substance attached itself to certain parts of the buildings and the people became no different than shadows.

"Just like now?" Naruto asked eying the familiar sights of Limbo around him.

"Just like now." Sakura answered, being the only other person there that was still the same. A group of demons suddenly appeared and started to approach the two. Half of the demons looked like corpses with glowing red eyes, pale grey sunken skin, and black reaper like robes; they also carried around steel scythes **(1)**. The other half looked as if they were made of strong porcelain armor almost like dolls but they oozed black slime all over their bodies. Attached to one of their limbs was a long spiked club **(2)**.

"Just like now, and how many times does this make?" Sakura asked referring to the times that they were dragged into Limbo.

"Don't know Sakura-chan, but either way…" Naruto then slowly drew Arashi from the sheath on his back catching the demon's attention. Seeing where her friend was going Sakura reached back to the two pouches on her hips securing a weapon in each hand. Once Arashi was drawn, Naruto aimed it at the demons that were still waiting. He gave them all a cocky smirk and then said the final word, "Let's rock baby!"

The blonde swordsman then ran towards the demons causing them to run towards the shinobi as well; using a quick burst of chakra to boost his speed, Naruto thrust his sword and sent the first demon in front flying against one of the damaged buildings. "That never gets old…all right uglies, let's make this quick." Naruto said with his sword turning to the next crowd of enemies.

Whether by they were surprised at what happened to the Stygian or not they heard the shinobi's taunt and rushed towards Naruto enraged. One of the Prides held up its scythe to slash at the blonde only to be blocked by Arashi's blade. Seeing he was stuck in a deadlock Naruto then kicked the Pride away to try and get him some more room. Naruto then focused on the Stygian who were less in numbers and slashed off one of their clubs before finishing it off having it turn into wisps of black smoke. Sensing more coming up Naruto slashed at the demons before he rolled out the way of one of the Pride's slashes.

Naruto looked at the gash it left on the ground and didn't notice he had rolled in front of another Pride. As the reaper like entity crept up behind him, it then raised its scythe to decapitate the blonde but then a loud crack sounded through the air. The confused blonde looked behind him from his severed kill to see the demon fall to the ground with a sizable hole in its head.

"Honestly, what would you do without me?" Sakura asked as she joined the fray. In her hands were weapons Naruto was still not used to seeing…a pair of guns. What was more surprising is that his best friend was using them with ease and deadly accuracy.

"When did you get guns?" Naruto asked as he got back on his feet, now on his guard. Looking back at the kunoichi's set of weapons, they were pink, gem encrusted, guns that looked like a pair of oversized derringers. Guns were a relatively new creation in weapons, and they were fairly hard to make by blacksmiths. This made it more of a symbol of wealth or authority to own them, and most ninja refuse to own them because of the noise they make. Sakura grinned and saw that she got one of the Stygian's attention; she then dodged the strike of one of the porcelain armored demons and shot it dead with a few bullets.

"Daddy's boss gave them to me when I graduated; gorgeous aren't they? Now, let's punish these naughty demons and get back to the real world." Sakura offered. Naruto agreed and started slashing his way at them, leaving them daze, while Sakura seemed to dance her way around the area, shooting the demons when she could. With that strategy; soon enough, the demons were all dead, but the two were still stuck in Limbo.

"Well, we know they didn't drag us here, and only a few people could get us out of here." Naruto said as he was getting annoyed that they were still stuck in the alternate world.

"I think that might be the big boy that brought us in here." Sakura then pointed at a rampaging demon with one of her guns. It was big, ugly, and looked like a cross between a giant and an ape; it had dark grey skin with black fur along its body. It had no nose as if it were torn off with a large scar on his face, it had on a metal harness over its body and a strap on its right leg that seemed to contain a large weapon.

"Well he doesn't exactly look friendly does he?" Naruto playfully asked as he got his sword ready. "He's definitely much different from the other ones we've seen so far; hopefully he's more of a challenge!" He said with an almost feral grin on his face.

"As much as I know you want to fight him maybe this one's a bit over your head," Sakura said calming down her more battle hungry friend, while the girl enjoyed a fight she could tell when they've gone over their limits. "We should try and find a way out of Limbo and hope he isn't one of the few that can claw his way out." Sakura suggested though she still had her guns ready in case this was an unavoidable fight.

"**Naaaaaruutoooooooo" **Both shinobi were shocked at the fact that the large demon suddenly howled out the blonde's name. Most drags to Limbo were accidently but it seemed this one intentionally dragged them both into this dreaded space.

"Ok how does that thing know my name?" Naruto asked now getting more serious.

"I don't know Naruto, but we need to get the hell out of Limbo. Where's a medium when you need one!?" Sakura said as she holstered her guns, Rosemary and Thyme, before grabbing Naruto and dashing off.

The two shinobi were now running through the residential area, it had a few things for entertainment such as stands and shops, but the hunter demon didn't seem to care for any of that. It had found its prey, and would pursue it, and slaughter anything that stood in its way.

As the large demon pursued the two ninja they then heard a voice called out to them. "This way!" Sakura and Naruto noticed the shadowed image of a hooded girl running beside them though they saw she was having a hard time catching up with them. The girl then vanished before either of them got a clear look at her face. Naruto and Sakura then dived into the ally, just as the Hunter started to catch up, and were glad they survived. The Hunter continued on trying to track down its prey's scent.

"Well, with all the damage that's visible here it must be starting to show up in the village. All we have to do is wait for Hokage-sama to send a medium and some Jounin around to take care of tall, dark, and ugly as well as search for anyone in Limbo." Naruto said assessing the situation, but right now Sakura was concentrating on the girl they saw before.

"Yeah but what about that girl that spoke to us, you can't say you aren't curious about that?" Sakura took a quick peek out of the alley and saw that the Hunter demon was still rampaging around trying to find the lost trail. "If this thing keeps going, it's going to wreck the village before any reinforcements show up." Sakura said.

"All the more reasons we take it out now right?" Naruto asked as they began going through the twisted alley as the deformed limbo version of the alley continued to twist and contort. As the reality tried to stop them they either pushed on through the distractions or destroyed any obstacle the realm came up with.

"You can't fight that demon, you're not strong enough and guns won't have any effect." The two stopped hearing the girl's voice speak again, seemingly from out of nowhere.

"Ok now I'm getting tired of that voice," Sensing a presence nearby, Naruto swung his sword only to stop seeing the faded image of the hooded girl. The blonde still held his sword to the edge of her neck but didn't move it any further. "Who are you, and how can you see us in limbo?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded and walked over to her friend. "The only assigned Mediums in this village are all shinobi, Chuunin and above and there are no Genin level mediums as of yet so who are you?" While Sakura asked more diplomatically, she also held her gun, Thyme, to the woman's head.

The girl raised her hands to attempt to placate them; after all she didn't want a bullet through her head or said head to be sliced off. "I'm called Kat, and you're right that I'm not from this village. My boss sent me here to find you, Uzumaki Naruto-san." The newly dubbed Kat explained herself. "The demon you two escaped from was a Hunter, a demon bounty hunter, and right now that thing is still searching for you."

"Since when did I suddenly get popular? I doubt the civvies know enough about demons to try and summon up one just to kill me, and there's no way the Hokage wants me dead." Both Naruto and Sakura were somewhat confused at Kat's earlier statement, why would a random person be looking for Naruto specifically? But they didn't have time to contemplate the matter as the Hunter was back on their trails. "We need to move, NOW! That Hunter demon's got your scent, and you could be in more danger if you don't get out of limbo." Kat warned them, placing her hands down as this was more important than her life.

"Easier said than done, as a medium you know the basic way to escape Limbo. The main way to get out is to slay the demon that dragged you in here!" Sakura explained as she was rushing as she talked, to keep up with Naruto and Kat. The three were picking up the pace as the Hunter was now hopping along the buildings on top of the alleyway.

"I'll take you to the closest rift, that's the other way out right?" As they got out of the alley and into a more open area more demons blocked their path. This time, the Hell Prides and Lesser Stygian were accompanied by two new foes. They either were either flying in the air or standing menacingly. The ones on the ground a jester like appearance and held their own scythes similar to the Prides **(3)** and the flying enemies looked like demonic cherubs with tattered black wings and opened chests filled with fire **(4)**. As the demons began to encircle the two Naruto shifted into a stance while Sakura held her guns out; their eyes were trained on the small army that now surrounded them.

"Shall we dance Naruto?" Sakura said playfully despite the grim situation.

"I've got the Lusts if you get the Bathos Sakura-chan." The two readied themselves to fight again, with the eyes of the Hunter demon watching them from afar. The Hunter held back waiting for the best opportunity to ambush the two shinobi.

In surprise Naruto reached into his own pouch behind him and threw a few bombs that had smoke cover part of the area. Soon Naruto slammed his sword through a row of Stygian sending them flying around the field and then had to block a scythe slash from one of the Prides. Seeing one of the new Lusts fly towards him to try and assist the demon, Naruto rolled and allowed the two to hit each other stunning them. The shinobi took advantage of the momentary confusion and thrust through the two demons, using them he them tossed them at the crowd of Prides.

Sakura used her guns to take out some of the Bathos. As more began to fly faster and attempt to confuse the kunoichi however instead of trying to track down all the flying fiends she used a surprising amount of flexibility and began to shoot all around bending back to take out the ones that flew behind her to her blind spot. Naruto destroyed a few more Prides and noticed Sakura's display. 'Beautiful' the blonde saw the Lust that decided it would have a better chance against the girl. While Sakura shot the last Bathos the Lust rushed to try and cleave the girl in two only to be decapitated by Arashi's blade.

"What's the score now?" Naruto asked after the girl righted herself. The swordsman slashed at the final Lust leaving three cuts on its torso. The demon fell to the ground but as it tried to get it the Lust's life was ended by a barrage of bullets.

"I think 6 to 9; there were a lot of more of those freaks in the air that I shot down." Sakura smirked at her own innuendo. "So it looks like I'm still in the lead." Spinning her guns on her finger the pink haired girl took a more direct approach and began smacking the demons around with her twin guns.

"If I had a pair of guns I would be doing just as well." Naruto said with a small complaint. Sakura only shrugged at the boy's comment before she jumped over a charging Pride. While she was in the air, she did a small flip and came down with a falling kick to the demon's head. While it was dazed its face met the barrel of Sakura's gun and she then shot it at point blank. "It's not the equipment that matters; it's the one behind it. Besides you're doing awfully well with that large sword of yours." The girl winked.

"It's supposed to be sharp, long, and hard, but I'm just saying I wish I had a weapon where I don't have to worry about restocking or reloading" Naruto joked back, but the Hunter wasn't done with them yet, and it fired its large grappling hook towards them forcing the two to leave the battlefield to avoid getting caught or squished by the claw. They then went back into another ally and even further away from their initial destination though as they ran the image of Kat appeared in front of them.

"There's a rift in this direction, let's go!" Kat commanded them, and the two followed. As they ran Sakura decided to fix the blonde's weapon dilemma. "If you really want a gun so badly, then I know a guy who does good work. Just come with me to the bar where my dad works, maybe we can even share a drink or two while we're there." Sakura suggested.

"Never had liquor before and sure thing Sakura-chan" Naruto answered, but he then scooped up Sakura bridal style to dodge a hand made out of earth that sprouted from nowhere. As the two were out of immediate danger they saw the hand had formed from where the Hunter had fired its hook. "Great, now's it's using something like a Doton against us, I really hate this demons." Naruto continued to carry Sakura for them to move faster through the alley, Sakura took the opportunity to fire off a few shots, without hurting Naruto but watched as the bullets just bounced off the demon's body. The Hunter then took off, and stalked them from another location, waiting for the next best ambush spot to end its hunt.

From the alley they ran into one of the buildings out of the Hunter's gaze. Reluctantly, Naruto set his teammate down as they tried to survey the situation. "Ok so we have a rampaging demon who knows my name, and a mysterious medium that we know is not a part of the village…Kakashi-sensei is never going to believe the day we're having." Naruto said after adjusting his jacket.

"He'll probably buy it if you pull the old 'Lost on the Road of Life' excuse, he'll probably let us off." Sakura offered. "We can worry about the girl later but we either wait for Hokage-sama to send mediums out to bring us out of limbo or we can try and beat that demon ourselves, though from what I saw that thing's bullet proof even with Rosemary and Thyme." Sakura said pulling up her guns.

"My body may be in the real world, but that doesn't mean I'm useless." The two shinobi were surprised to see the medium in question. Kat then drew something out of her bag, the two didn't know what it was since it was a small bottle containing some mysterious substance. "If we can get the hunter to a large enough place, then I think there's a chance that we can beat him." Kat said that got the other two's attention. What she had looked like it had something compressed inside the liquid.

"No offense lady, but I don't trust you." Naruto started not in a hurry to trust his life to an unknown woman.

Sakura had to agree. "You came out of nowhere and expect us to just trust you? The only reason I haven't punished you with a bullet in the brain is because you're human."

Kat could understand their suspicions, but the group couldn't stay in the building for long. The Hunter's hand had smashed its way into the building, and drew its large dagger. Sakura managed to slide right under the demon easily enough, but Kat didn't have the same flexibility. Fortunately for her, Naruto pushed her out of the way, and parried the dagger with Arashi. "See ya ugly." The hunter seemed to skulk away for a bit, but they knew he'd be back.

Kat, after the end of her shock, got back on her feet. "Look I know you have no reason to trust me but I am in fact a medium. I can point you to a way out of limbo…and I even have a way to make that Hunter effective to your bullets." The medium explained catching Sakura's attention.

"Wait, you mean that thing in your hands can help us harm that demon you called a Hunter" Sakura said wondering more what the bundle in the human girl's arms was. Naruto just shook his head and then kicked a nearby door which led to out of the building, even though they were in Limbo he wasn't worried specifically about this store after what one of the owners did when he was young. "All we need to do is get it towards a large area and then I can just deal damage with Arashi, this Hunter or whatever isn't much of a threat it's a coward." Naruto said.

"It's a Hunter demon for a reason, a tracker you can say like some of you shinobi. They pick up the scent of their targets and continuously hunt them without remorse, you saw all the damage that demons does in limbo and some of that damage reflects in the human world." Kat said to them. "What I have can weaken the Hunter's protection but I can also get you out of limbo to deal with the Hunter later."

"And you're going to help us out of the goodness of your heart? I doubt that." Naruto said.

"You're right. I just want you to talk with my boss Naruto-san." They pretty much had a kunai to their necks, it was either continuously try to evade the Hunter until village mediums arrived or take a chance with Kat or get a chance to kill the Hunter and escape from Limbo.

Naruto sighed but he knew they didn't have much options. "Fine, but I'm still a shinobi. Anything mission related will have to go through the Hokage."

Sakura was a little surprised at the fact that he was being smart about this, but it was a pleasant surprise. "Well, it looks like my brains rubbed off, if only a little. Now, let's get out of Limbo. I don't think mommy's going to just fly near us." The Three agreed with the medium's suggestion and were led by Kat outside the ruined building, and as they noticed the shades of people panicking from the unseen source of the destruction around them. They started seeing more familiar surroundings, and noticed a decent area, but the ground then opened up to block any chance of them escaping. The Hunter showed up soon after, and it had a strange looking gun with a hook. "That must have been the thing he was shooting at us." Naruto inferred with Arashi now rested on his shoulders.

"No choice but to fight and I'm tired of running around; time to punish a naughty demon." The two then got ready separated so that the Hunter had two targets to worry about, but with the way its glowing eyes followed Naruto the blonde was still its main target.

The Hunter fired its hook causing the three to scatter, while the demon was distracted with its entrance Kat decided to throw her bottle and the glass shattered which allowed the substance to splash on the scar on the Hunter's face. The mysterious mixture caused the Hunter's face to glow faintly. "I was able to remove the shield around him, your bullets should be able to work now and all you have to do is aim for the head." The Medium informed them.

"Got it, it's showtime" Naruto said with Arashi gleaming more as he held the large claymore. After shaking off some of the potion the Hunter swung its knife towards the blonde only for Naruto to roll out the way. It tried to strike again only for it to roar in pain as a spray of bullets met his face. Before the Hunter could retaliate Naruto jumped high in the air and proceeded to slash at the demon drawing blood from its already large scar on his face.

"Naruto how about a switch, besides you'll need the experience" Sakura then ran forward while tossing one of her guns to the blonde. Pouring chakra and a hint of something else into her legs, the pink haired shinobi then jumped high in the air and then landed a roundhouse kick to the Hunter's face. The Hunter was dazed, and stumbled to the ground while Naruto was able to take advantage of this and started hacking away at the demon's face. It then got back up and tried to slash Naruto with the dagger.

"Watch out Naruto!" Was the warning that Sakura called out before shooting the demon's face, stunning it, allowing Naruto to parry the dagger. The Hunter then leapt out of the blonde swordsman's range. "I'll get it down, and you hack at it!" Sakura said as she started shooting the glowing scar on its face. Naruto assisted the girl by using the gun in his hand to aid her.

Growing irritated at the girl's assistance the Hunter took aim at Sakura, the girl noticed this and was able to dodge the grappling hook but then saw the earth rise to form a hand that tried to grab her. Before the attack could make contact Naruto appeared shoved Sakura out of the way narrowly avoiding capture himself, as they got to their feet they both took aim and fired at the same time nailing the Hunter's weak spot. Unable to take the harsh damage it then fell from its perch and as it fell to Earth Naruto took the opportunity to deal the final blow and sliced through its torso fatally wounding it.

The demon was lying wounded on the ground, blood dripping from its chest wound and its scar. As the Hunter lay dying the thing that surprised Naruto and Sakura the most was that the demon was laughing. "We've found you son of Minato; soon you'll be dead just like your father." The demon continued to laugh before he finally died. The barrier around them seemed to dispel, leaving Naruto and Sakura to slowly fade back into the real world, right in front of a stunned Sasuke and a somewhat worried Kakashi.

Kakashi, having experience the effects before, soon noticed that areas around the training field began to show scars and damage and that a part of the village was trailing smoke. The Jounin could safely say that the two were dragged to Limbo and back and unlike most Genin seemed to handle themselves well. "And why are you two late?" The Jounin asked not used to being one of the first ones arriving to an area.

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other before answering. "And we were lost on the path of life." The two said in unison.

Sasuke just shook his head, believing already that the two were falling after their sensei. Kakashi; however, beamed in pride a bit seeing as two of his students were already falling into his habits and he hadn't even begun teaching yet, he also caught eye on Naruto's outfit and his sword getting a small nostalgic feeling. "Well that road does have many twists and turns doesn't it, now do either of you know this girl?" Kakashi asked while pointing to a tree causing the girl in hiding to come out.

The girl looked familiar to the two until Naruto and Sakura both figured out that it was Kat, the medium who helped guide them. Seeing all of Kat for the first time they saw she was wearing a different outfit than most civilians did, a lavender hoodie with the hood up over her head with an orange body (to Naruto's joy), short shorts, and knee-high boots. Naruto and Sakura nodded, "We know her, her name is Kat." Sakura answered their teacher.

Kakashi nodded and then continued his questioning, "Well can you explain as to why you are here Miss? Even if you want to ask for my team specifically or even a certain member you still need to report to the Hokage before coming to us." Kakashi explained to her.

"Yes they informed me of this and this is for a mission of sorts." The Medium then gave the two shinobi her regards. "As you said I'll be waiting at the Hokage's office for you two, I really hope you give my offer some thought." As the girl then left Kakashi then got the attention of the whole team.

"Well now that Naruto and Sakura are here we can truly begin with the first day of team meeting, which for you three happens to be explaining the rules all Genin have to follow." Kakashi pointed to the small damage in the field and the small trails of smoke coming from the village. "I can tell Naruto and Sakura know of Limbo but you Sasuke do not."

"And why should I concern myself with this Limbo? We should be beginning with training; all I've done today is have these two slow me down." The arrogant Uchiha said.

That was a bad idea, as Sakura let a bullet get close to the last Uchiha, hitting the ground right in front of a certain area, not that there was much to aim for. "Don't say things without actually listening, or I may accidentally have an incident of 'friendly fire'. I'm sure Rosemary doesn't mind the idea."

Naruto whistled at Sakura's comment, "That was cold." The blonde stated knowing full well it was a bad idea to anger the kunoichi.

"Now, now, my cute little Genin shouldn't be fighting with each other on the first day. Now Sasuke, Limbo is a plane of existence that parallels our own. If you can survive in there, then you're more than strong enough as a ninja." That got his attention, but before he can ask Sakura piped in with a suggestion. "Why don't we go to Rodin's? I've got some special business to do with him, I can introduce Naruto to him, and I can say hi to my parents." Kakashi thought about that suggestion for a bit.

"Well that is a good area to learn about Limbo, and I can explain to Sasuke about what he just saw, since two people coming out of Limbo is unusual. So sure, I'll allow it." Sakura was happy that Kakashi had said that, and wrapped an arm around Naruto's. "Well, it looks like I'll be your pleasurable company to The Gates of Hell." The girl happily announced.

"The Gates of Hell, you mean that eccentric bar that they have in the Red light district? Why would we need to go there?" Sasuke asked. A blonde brow rose on Naruto's face, "What would you know about the red light district, maybe you aren't playing for the other team like we all thought you were." Before an enraged Sasuke did anything he was stopped by Kakashi.

"That's enough Naruto no more taunts, now I agree with Sakura since it's one of the best places to explain the situation" Kakashi said and then continued with his explanation. "Now you all know the reason for the village's high alert, why Genin are no longer aloud out of the village unless they go in large groups and why there are rarely any shinobi leaving the village. It is because of Limbo and from that the demons." The masked shinobi said.

"Demons, like the Kyuubi that attacked the village years ago?" Sasuke asked, at that time Sakura decided to chime in. "No, from what records say the Kyuubi was more than a demon and you'll know a demon when you see one." Sakura explained, "Demons are the things that drag their victims into limbo or sometimes attack outside of limbo."

"Like what happened to you and the Dobe? From that I can assume that anyone can be dragged into Limbo but how does that happen?" Sasuke asked.

"I think it's best if we explain it in a more appropriate place and The Gates of Hell is one of those places. Trust me if you don't understand by the end of the day then you'll understand once you're dragged into Limbo." Kakashi said and Team 7 traveled into the village following Sakura's directions.

**(The Gates of Hell)**

It was a decent walk, but Team 7 was now at the bar in question. It was a large establishment with the faces of demonic entities on the side of the building. Sakura walked in front of the boys, with a sensual sway in her hips, and Naruto was enjoying the show.

'Yeah, baby. Let's go.' Naruto thought as he followed after his friend; Kakashi followed after them since he was familiar with the bar as well. Sasuke was the only one still standing outside, before he entered as well. It was a fairly dark place, but the music was unexpected. Light Jazz was playing as the four ninja walked up to the bar itself. The man at the counter was dark skinned, like a man from Rai no Kuni, wearing shades, and a noticeable tattoo on his side. "You want to make a deal with the devil?" He asked in a somewhat serious tone, though Sakura was the only one that could get the joke.

"He's just fucking with us, isn't that right Rodin?" Sakura said sitting down in front of the bar, she patted the stool next to her prompting Naruto to sit down next to her as Kakashi took Sasuke to a booth to continue explaining to him.

"That's right. It's a little early for drinking though, or you hear to see the folks?" Rodin asked as he finished cleaning a shot glass.

"A little of both this time Rodin, and also I want to see about getting my friend here a pair of guns. You know the special kind" Sakura made emphasize on special by flashing Rosemary and Thyme, the kunoichi said it softly though because she didn't want Sasuke meddling in on wanting a pair of guns when he was the only person on Team 7 to not experience Limbo. The large man nodded though he held his hand out to receive his payment causing the pink haired girl to sigh. "You really like to hike up the prices don't you?"

"Have to run a business somehow, only a few shinobi know about the true reason for The Gates of Hell." Rodin then beckoned Naruto over and the blonde walked over to him. The dark skinned man then tried to get a feel for Naruto's power. "So this is the guy you've been talking about, and besides other words he is different. I think I have a pair already made for you kid." Rodin said and then left to the back to find the pair of firearms for the blonde.

"I would have gone off on him calling me a kid but he's probably much older and stronger than he looks huh?" Naruto said as he slightly felt the power behind Rodin's façade, it wasn't like the demons he had gotten used to seeing but he knew it was old and powerful. "So your parents work here too Sakura-chan, I thought one of your parents worked on the council?"

"Oh, I do on occasion, but it's nice to get out of the stuffy meetings every now and again and cut loose." Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke turned and noticed a woman that looked like an older version of Sakura, if she was blonde.

Rodin greeted the woman, "Yo, Mebuki-san, I can see you still have that kind of attitude."

Mebuki smiled as she sashayed behind the bar, and started making a pair of drinks. When she finished them, she handed them to Sakura and Naruto. "It's on me." She gave a sultry wink before grabbing some bottles. Rodin then went to the back room of the bar.

"Here you go kid and this time's on the house. I got these commissioned from one hell of a woman." Rodin came back to the front and handed Naruto a pair of blue and red guns, both having words written on them.

"Law and Chaos?" Naruto couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship of the guns. Sakura decided to get her mind of business, while Kakashi decided to use bottles of alcohol to explain the worlds to Sasuke at their table. "Well, doesn't this seem like a date? A girl seducing a man at a bar, waiting to get back home before..."

"You finish that sentence young lady, and I'll get the shotgun out on your boyfriend." The girl stopped hearing the voice of her father, Kouji Haruno, letting everyone know of his presence. The older man was wearing the uniform of the bar and seemed to be where Sakura got her pink hair from though his had an odd cherry feel to it.

"Whoa Kouji-san, you don't have to threaten me every time this happens. Most of the time it's Sakura-chan who starts it." Naruto complained and then felt Sakura wrap her arms around him.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it, you still had fun didn't you?" The girl smiled. Naruto then saw the murderous look on the kunoichi's father's face. "I did, though it ended when I had to avoid being a target for your father Sakura-chan, speaking of which you're not really helping here."

A smack from his wife helped draw Kouji's attention. "Now now Kouji-koi let the girl have her fun while she can. Besides you know those two won't go that far." Mebuki said honestly, 'Well at least until Sakura gets older.' She kept to herself. Kouji sighed and nodded his head and then put down the shotgun he had been holding under the counter. As Naruto kept drinking he then remembered the last words the Hunter said.

"Son of Minato huh, how does a demon know about my parents?" Naruto said silently to himself.

**(Scene Break)**

Within the capital of Hi no Kuni, a dark skinned man was talking on the phone with someone. "I expect the item requested will be delivered by Friday. No, there will be no extensions, you know the terms and services of the contract, and don't forget that the economy would collapse, the people would rebel. Friday it is then." The man turned the phone off, and looked at the various assets that he had, such as Raptor News Network, Virility, and other small business that are across the elemental nations. With him was a woman that might have passed for attractive, if she didn't look so old and heavy on the make-up. She was dressed in a skintight pink outfit and had blonde hair. "So, you got it?"

"I got it, and by this time on Friday Hi no Kuni will in all but name be under my control. Then all that's left is to gather the world itself." He said with a smirk on his face, he turned to let her see the scar on his face that looked like a third eye. The woman smiled and walked up to him, "And now the country is essentially your bitch, just like me. All you have to do is grab it by the hair, bend it over, and take it."

The man then felt something and walked away leaving the woman confused. "What is the matter darling?" She asked in concerned seeing the serious look the man had on his face.

"It seemed that the Hunter I sent failed to take care of my…loose end." The man said looking out of his building out into the distance outside of the capital. "The son of that…thing, Minato is still alive out there."

A snort escaped the woman's mouth. "Him, that's just rumors from the lower ones trying to draw some fear from you, there, is no way that angel and that whore's child would be alive and if he was he's no threat to you." The woman said hanging off of the man. "Just send more demons, they took care of those two easy enough…they'll find that boy if he exists and when they do…" She smiled evilly. "I crush his beating heart in my hands, just as I did with that man." The man finished looking back at his grinning mistress.

**TBC…**

* * *

**DMC-Demon list**

**Hell's Pride**

**Lesser Stygian**

**Hell'sLust**

**Bathos**

* * *

** That's chapter 1 everyone, it's short but it gets the job done with setting the story and it will get better as we go along I can promise that. Before anyone asks about pairings that's already been decided and picked by both me and Wolf so that will all be up to us. So please review and it also helps if you give criticism and say what you like and what could be done differently.**

** Now, again if you didn't read the top AN, this story will also be found on ****Wolfpackersson09's page and be sure to review for his two so we can get together some time and keep going with this story. So, if you all excuse me there are a few stories I need to get back to work on.**

**-Shadowlight0982 out.**


End file.
